1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser resonator and a laser resonator array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor laser device, a semiconductor laser resonator is a core part for obtaining an optical gain. A gain medium generally has a circular disc shape or a rectangular parallelepiped shape. Recently, a technology to implement a semiconductor laser resonator having a size smaller than a wavelength of a laser light by using a plasmonic effect has been developed.